Adult Magazines Shouldn't Be Left Out In The Open
by Roxius
Summary: A bunch of random short stories involving the P4 characters being affected heavily by Yosuke's stash of porn mags, which somehow ends up in the hands of nearly everyone in Inaba. Humorous crack fic. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THE PERSONA 4 MANGA HAVE BEEN TRANSLATED, AND ARE ON THE WEBSITE 'ONEMANGA'! CHECK IT OUT!!! YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO DOWNLOAD THEM!!!

Today's Story: Yosuke And The Problems His Porn Mags Cause!

* * *

_Within the TV World..._

Teddie was just standing around, trying to think up of some more good bear-related puns, when a large cardboard box landed right in front of him.

"...Huh? What is this?" he asked aloud, and he slowly began walking towards the box, unsure if it was possibly a monster in disguise or something of that nature. However, when he saw it posed no threat, Teddie decided to open it. Much to his surprise, he found a large pile of magazines within the box.

Taking out one of the magazines, Teddie stared at the front cover with a puzzled look on his face. "Huh...what does '18+' mean? And...why does this girl not have any clothes on? What does this caption say? How to harden your penis to perfection in 3 easy steps? Interesting..."

Teddie shrugged his non-existent shoulders, and decided to open up the magazine. "...Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD...HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"

Teddie let out a shrill scream, tossed the magazine onto the floor, and began running around in circles.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!"

The poor bear got onto his back, and covered his eyes with his hands as he rolled back and forth. "JESUS CHRIST GOES TO KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN FOR THE BISCUITS, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!! MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!! THEY BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!"

Picking up the magazine again, Teddie stared at one of the photos for a few minutes, before he exclaimed, "WHO THE HELL READS THIS NASTY SHIT?!!!"

However, after flipping through a few pages, he realized...he actually kind of liked it.

'...Those are some tig ol' bitties...'

----

Yosuke Hanamura let out a sigh of relief as he walked out of the Electronics Store.

'Hopefully, I can keep my porn safely stashed in there until mom finishes her cleaning spurge around the house...' he thought as he climbed onto his bike.

* * *

Yosuke had rung the doorbell to Naoto's house about three times before the bluenette finally answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" Naoto asked in an unsettling tone.

"Yeah, you can!" Yosuke snapped, "Listen, Naoto, I need my porn back-"

"Alright, good bye, see you, adios, sayonara, get the hell off my property!" Naoto replied quickly before slamming the door in his face.

Yosuke sighed. 'I should never have asked her to hold onto my porn mags for me...NOW SHE WON'T EVEN GIVE THEM BACK!!!'

* * *

He was bored one day, so Kanji decided to glance through the porn mags Yosuke had asked him to hold onto until further notice.

After reading through five yuri doujins and several 5-star hentai graphic novels, Kanji really couldn't see why Yosuke got such a big kick out of this stuff.

'That kid's got some real problems, I'll tell ya that much...'

* * *

Dojima really didn't understand why he found a box of porn mags stuffed into his mailbox one day...not that he really minded or anything.

Of course, things got a bit complicated when Nanako found the stash.

"Daddy...why are these two ladies making out and spewing white stuff out of their pee-pee holes? And...who is this weird fat faceless man, and what's that he shoving up some girl's butt, and why is she crying so much and begging him to stop? Daddy...why am I in one of these comics? And who is this blue-haired girl with a cap that I'm touching in an inappropriate manner?"

"Uh...daddy's sleeping right now...come back later..."

"YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING, DADDY!!!"

* * *

"Wow...SO BEING A SLUT IS OKAY, THEN!!!" is basically what Rise learned when she accidentally got a hold of one of Yosuke's porn mags.

"Yes, and you can start being a slut right now...by taking off all your clothes!!" Souji told her.

"AI-AI, CAPITAN!!!" Rise replied, and she immediately stripped down.

* * *

"HEY, YOSUKE!!" Chie called out, storming over to the brown-haired boy.

Yosuke stood up. "Y-Yeah...?"

"YOUR PORN SUCKS ASS!!!" Chie snapped, and she smashed her knee right into Yosuke's genitals.

"OOOOOOOH, SHIT...THERE GOES MY CHANCE TO HAVE KIDS..."

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KIDS ANYWAY...BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY!!!"

"W-WHAT?! HOW AM I GAY?!"

"...BECAUSE YOUR PORN SUCKS!!"


End file.
